creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Assumption of Interrogation
'''Assumption of Interrogation '''is the second episode of Ben 666: Omniverse (series) Plot Ben is walking down the pavement, rethinking what he had done to his mother, but the problem was, that he didn't know that Sandra killed her own husband as well. Ben looks up and notices the lights on the kerb were flickering, in a very strange way. It flickered for about 30 seconds, and then stopped for about 10 seconds. Ben continues walking, ignoring the fact that the lamppost has been possessed by Ben's victim. Ben reaches Neil's house, and opens the door, in the house, he sees Simon and Neil, watching television, while Jay and Will, were discussing about what had happened between Ben and his parents. Ben sits with Simon and Neil, while they eventually, turned towards him. (Neil, confused): Why are you here, Ben? Should you be at home with your dead parents? (Ben, annoyed): Don't bring that up now, Neil! They're irrelevant to me... (Simon): It's okay, Ben, you can stay with us... (Ben): But Neil doesn't have any room for me to stay (Neil): I'll ask my dad if you want, so you can stay... (Ben): Thanks, Neil! Kevin Sutherland, Neil's dad, walks in and sees Ben, along with Jay and the rest. Kevin takes a deep breath, and sighs in relief. Kevin closes the door, and walks towards Neil. (Kevin, confused): Who's this? (Neil): Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix... Saviour of the universe. Ben looks at Neil's dad, furiously, he gets up and walks towards the front door. Ben leaves the house, leaving Kevin all confused. Ben stands outside, needing some fresh air. He walks back indoors. (Ben): Sorry, I just needed some fresh air... (Kevin): Okay, then... Night had passed, Ben is asleep as Big Chill, so he could float in the air and sleep, so he wouldn't knock anyone whilst sleeping. Kevin walks downstairs, to see Ben as Big Chill, sleeping. He is confused. Big Chill transforms back into Ben, and Ben falls on the floor. He gets up and sees Kevin Sutherland, standing close to him. (Ben): Sorry, I won't do that again! (Kevin): It's fine, I'm going shopping in a minute, so I would like this place to be spotless, understand? (Ben): Yes, I'll tell Neil that, when he gets up... Neil walks downstairs, to see that Ben is awake. Kevin looks at Neil. (Kevin): I just told Ben that I'm going shopping in a minute, and I trust you and Ben to keep the house spotless, understand? (Neil): Yes, dad... (Ben): Would this also include inviting any friends over? (Kevin, disagreeing): No, Jay, Simon and Will can come over, but either you, or Neil would have to tell them that this house has to be spotless by the time I come back from the shops... Kevin walks to the front door and opens it, he leaves, while also closing the door. Ben looks over at Neil. (Neil): So, what now? (Ben): I think we should call the rest to come over! Neil calls Jay and the rest to come over, resulting on them accepting the request. Within a few minutes, Jay and the rest have arrived. They walk inside and notice that Ben is inside. They continue walking in. (Jay): What are we going to do today, right now? (Ben): Satanic rituals? (Will): Sure, go ahead! Ben transforms into Swampfire and catches fire to everything, he grabs a paintbrush and a bucket of red paint, and began drawing symbols of satanism. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and dashes towards the kitchen. He grabs some candles and places them on each side of the circle. He grabs a lighter and adds the fire to the candles. (Ben): Hold my hands, Neil and Jay. We're going to summon Satan! Neil and Jay both started to hold Ben's hands, Simon held Neil's and Will's, Will held Jay's. (Ben): We all have to say the spell at the same time! (Simon, confused): What is the spell, Ben? And are you sure this is a good idea? (Ben): Yes, this is a good idea! And the spell is: Namana Aseka Mihi Sinama Eruptum! They began repeating the spell for about 20 seconds, to which Satan arrives, to see that the house was on fire, and he then notices that he was summoned by Ben and the rest. (Satan): Was there any reason why you summoned me, Tennyson? (Ben, agreeing): Yes, I have summoned you in order to help us on our quest (Simon): You never said anything about the quest (Ben): That's the whole point, you're not meant to know until we reach hell (Satan): We're almost 20 seconds away from reaching our final killing spree; I also noticed Ben's fantastic performance with murdering his own mother. (Ben): Yes, I would like you guys to go on a killing spree (Will): And you want us to kill because...? (Satan): You'll become Satanists, and you'll live a longer life span as well (Neil): Count me in! (Simon): I'm not too sure... I think this is one of Satan's other tricks on thinking we are Satanists when we know that our lives are on the line at some point! (Ben): Quit over thinking everything, Simon! You'll be okay! Simon thinks about what would happen if he decided to kill the populous. He forgets about it, and accepts the request of being a Satanist! (Satan): Good! We will start killing, soon! A knock on the door was heard by Ben and the rest. (Ben): Well, we're screwed! (Satan): Not for long! Satan began to teleport Ben and the rest out of Neil's house, Kevin barges the door open and sees that the inside of the house was covered in flames. He turns back outside, but doesn't see Ben, nor Neil, or anyone else. (Kevin): I knew they'd make a mess! Ben and the rest were walking down the pavement, thinking of what to do next. Satan had vanished from Earth, and is currently in hell. Ben thinks of a new idea. (Ben): How about we go on a major killing spree?! (Neil): Yeah, that sounds like fun! (Jay): Not out loud, though, people can hear us!!! (Ben): Right, we'll do it when it reaches 10:00pm, then we will do it... (Simon): I didn't sign up for this, yet I'm doing it anyway! The episode ends with Ben and the rest still walking down the pavement, ready to start their first ever killing spree, knowing that one day, the police would have enough evidence and time to track them down and arrest them. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Satan makes his first appearance *The Inbetweeners have joined Satan's causeBenzarro85 Minor Events *Big Chill and Swampfire make their first appearance Characters Villains Aliens Used *Big Chill (first appearance; off-screen transformation) *Swampfire (first appearance; cameo) Trivia *Simon is afraid if he is going to kill Carli, who is his girlfriend. *Neil had already killed in the Inbetweeners, he killed a fish when they were taking a trip to London **Whilst acting in the episode, James Buckley, the person who plays Jay from the Inbetweeners, almost died from drowning *Ben's eye colour will change from green, to red and black. **This is whether Satan is possessing him. *This episode leads to the events of Phantom HiveBenzarro85 References Category:Ben 666: Omniverse Episodes